


【佐all】树大根深（坑）

by Yoshitaro



Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshitaro/pseuds/Yoshitaro
Summary: 你的存在就是谋反
Relationships: 佐鸣, 佐鼬
Kudos: 2





	【佐all】树大根深（坑）

**Author's Note:**

> ①穿越，伪爽文，家族复兴，时间线操作，双佐助  
> ②cp：上忍佐（16）x暗部鼬（21，♀）  
>  叔佐（32）x疾风鸣（16，♀）   
> ③坑

（一）

时空忍术令人头疼。

火之国面积很大，路上遇到什么奇人怪事都正常，但是遇到穿着上忍衣服还戴木叶护额的自己就很难解释了。

对方明显也注意到了自己。

“你是什么人？”

“……流浪忍者。”佐助熟练地接受盘问。

“来木叶做什么？”

“路过而已。”

“你口袋里有带着木叶标志的卷轴。”

没等佐助回答，对方上前一步：“跟我走一趟。”

佐助没有拒绝，似笑非笑：“木叶的忍者对外来人都抱有这么大的敌意吗？”

“不是，只是你给我的感觉很不好，”小佐助眯起眼睛，“仅此而已。”

〈〈〈

卷轴被收走了，佐助并不在意，暗文只有他和鸣人看得懂。

——他比较惊讶的是从暗部审讯室出来后自己被押送到了宇智波警卫队，不远处就是宇智波大宅，他还看见好几个眼熟的面孔。

十六岁的自己在木叶，宇智波没有被灭族。

这冲击感，难以言喻。

“你别进去，他一看就不是什么好人。”

“佐助，不要这么说话。”

“我是担心你！”

佐助隐约听到小佐助和谁起了争执，也是熟悉的声音，却比他记忆里的轻许多。

“你叫什么？”

佐助一抬头就愣住了。

进来之前他确实想过或许鼬也在，但没想到是这种情况。

简单来说就是哥哥变成姐姐了。

“……佐助。”

鼬也是一愣：“佐助？”

“对。”

鼬翻开记录本，继续道：“你姓什么？”

佐助一本正经地开始胡说：“没有姓，我不记得自己的身世。”

“你来木叶做什么？”

“来找人。”

“谁？”

“漩涡鸣人。”

“你对木叶很了解。”

“木叶很有名。”

佐助的回应滴水不漏，鼬在他的表情里看不出丝毫破绽。

“你认识漩涡鸣人？”

“我认识他，他可能不认识我。”

鼬停下笔。

“一个月的居住监视，每天要做行动汇报。”

和邻居正面撞见的时候，佐助才明白鼬那一瞬间的停顿。

〈〈〈

“哇，居然有新人搬进来！”

金色的头发，上扬的语调，以及……

佐助觉得自己这半天来承受太多了。

鸣人自来熟地伸出手，胸前庞然巨物异常惹眼：“你好，我叫漩涡鸣人，以后好好相处吧！”

“我叫佐助。”

“哎，你也叫佐助啊？我认识一个臭小子跟你同名！你是来木叶玩的吗？以前没见过你，我带你逛木叶吧，这里的旅店宰客特别狠，不过有我在就不会了。”

一如既往地能说。

“我是被监视的人。”

鸣人坐到沙发上，冲佐助笑了笑：“没关系，我也是。”

九尾。

不过眼前这个明显是十六岁的鸣人，怎么会……？

“你要被监视多久啊？我已经十几年啦，习惯了，大家对我都挺好的，你也别太担心自己。”

“……一个月。”

“才一个月啊？那你住一个月就要走了吗？”

“应该是。”得想办法赶紧回自己应该在的地方。

“那还等什么！走，请你吃拉面！”

〈〈〈

鸣人语速很快，佐助也没太听清她都说了些什么。

“…佐助那小子最近特别奇怪！以前从来不跟女生亲近的，这几天居然也跟她们说话了。”

“也包括你吗？”

“我？”鸣人撇了撇嘴，“他就没把我当女生看……”

“哦。”

“等下，大叔，你不会以为我对他有什么想法吧？那是不可能的！虽然他长得很帅，但我只把他当兄弟！而且他有喜欢——”鸣人突然捂住嘴。

“他有喜欢的人？”

“没有没有，我瞎说的，他一个自恋狂怎么可能……”

〈〈〈

小佐助最近很郁闷。

鼬突然对他冷淡了好多，而且经常深更半夜才回家。

春野樱跟他说过，女人回家迟的原因只有两个，工作和恋爱。

“不可能！”

“你喊什么啊吓死我了！”鸣人跳开老远。

小佐助没个好脸色：“你来这干嘛？”

“交行动汇报啊。”

“你不是一个月交一次吗？”

“不是我的，是那个人的。”

“你监视他？”

“鼬叫我做的。”

小佐助手里的笔被折断了，脸色变得异常难看。

“你、你干嘛……？”

“……出去吧，在我发火之前。”

〈〈〈

这几天佐助偶尔能感觉到鼬的气息，今天是满月，他特意站在院子里等对方。

佐助对灭族之前家族成员关系微妙的变化记忆犹新，鼬很擅长掩饰情绪，但他现在面对的是已过而立之年的佐助。

鼬身上发生了一些事。

〈〈〈

每天小汇报，每周大汇报。

小佐助从没正眼看过佐助。

“写好了吗？”

“我有个请求。”

“什么啊？”

“我申请延长居住监视一个月。”

“哈？”

〈〈〈

佐助看见小佐助的口袋里装了一个圆形的盒子，盒子里夹着一张卡片，卡片上写着：

「祝贺鼬成为暗部队长！」

（二）

佐助在跟踪鼬时发现对方频繁去往火影岩附近，这更加证实了他的猜测。

鼬接到了间谍任务。

他与家人日渐疏远、与族人产生摩擦，便是从这个时候开始的。

鼬戴上面具离开了，去往与宇智波大宅相反的方向，林中雀鸟惊起，金乌西坠，余晖晕染下的村庄安宁又祥和。

宇智波见证了木叶的兴盛，木叶也携手宇智波创造奇迹，这本该是一段流芳百世的传奇故事，然而命运总是从中作梗，开了许多玩笑，把绮梦毁得一干二净。

佐助想阻止悲剧的发生。

〈〈〈

“大叔你最近回来的都好晚。”

佐助一开门就看到鸣人躺在沙发上。

“有点事。”

“什么事啊？能和我说吗？”

佐助很早就养成了保护鸣人的习惯，所以下意识想搪塞过去，奈何鸣人穿得太清凉，他很难看不到她肚子上的封印、很难不想到九尾。

“你和鼬熟悉吗？”

“鼬？唔，还好吧，小时候经常去找佐助玩，鼬挺照顾我的。”

“那你帮我把这个卷轴交给鼬，我不方便直接找他。”

“没问题！不过作为报答，你得请我吃拉面！”

〈〈〈

卷轴当然没到鼬的手上。

“你到底是什么来意？”

佐助又一次被带进了暗部审讯室，不过这一次接待他的是脸色很难看的小佐助。

“卷轴上写很清楚了。”

“你是想挑拨关系吗？”

“你不如亲自去问他。”

小佐助攥紧拳头。

〈〈〈

小佐助自然是不相信外来人的说辞，只是鼬突如其来的冷淡让他有些困惑。

“鼬。”

“你很久没和我说话了。”

小佐助从背后抱住鼬，力气很大，不知道为什么，他害怕鼬挣开。

“对不起，最近任务很多。”

“真的？”

“嗯。”

“不要骗我，”小佐助把头埋在鼬的侧颈间，轻轻摩挲那一小块苍白的皮肤，手上的力道又大了些，言语中流露出些许哀伤和妒怨，“我不想……”

“不要想太多。”

“我已经长大了，不要再把我当作小孩子，再过两年就可以……”小佐助没继续说下去，他感觉到鼬的呼吸有些变化。

“我不想失去你，鼬，你是我最在乎的人。”

〈〈〈

“大叔你太厉害了吧！”

自来也云游四方去了，鸣人偏又是闲不住的，于是拉上佐助陪自己修行，没曾想佐助如此深藏不露，下手也是毫不留情。

“大叔是火遁吗？”

“嗯。”其实还有雷。

“我是风遁！我们好搭啊，风能助火！”

“小心！”

鸣人过于兴奋了，没留意到佐助的下一轮进攻，凤仙花火瞬间烧到了她的头发上。

“啊啊啊我的头发！！！”

等手忙脚乱把火灭掉，头发已经被烧了好长一段。双马尾变得一边长一边短。

鸣人哭丧着脸，眼泪汪汪看着佐助。

佐助不太懂女孩子的心情，但他懂鸣人的心情。

“过来。”

“哦。”

鸣人走到佐助跟前，抬起头看他。佐助伸出手，轻轻拉掉了两条束发的软绳，金色长发散开来，像一大片耀眼的日光顺着河流的轨迹闪烁。佐助将手放进河流，感受它柔软的流动，熟悉的暖意在指缝间穿梭。

佐助将鸣人的头发拨到一边，短了一截的几缕头发便被藏在了鸣人的耳后。鸣人还没反应过来发生了什么，愣愣地看着佐助。

“也该剪头发了。”

“什、什么……”

“头发太长了，影响修行。”

“哈？！”

〈〈〈

倒也不是鸣人不想理发，只是木叶的理发店都比较黑，理一次发半个月生活费没了。佐助近日的衣食住行都是暗部报销的，他从鸣人不间断的蹭吃蹭喝行为也看出了些许端倪。

“你进去吧，不用担心。”

“…大叔，你对我太好了吧……”

“是吗。”

“是啊…”

佐助先是顿了一会儿，继而笑笑：“习惯吧。”

“习惯？我们才认识没多久啊。”

佐助没再说话，摆了摆手催促鸣人进去，鸣人见对方丝毫没有继续交流的兴趣，乖乖进了理发店。

理发师的推销水平实属一流，吹得是天花乱坠，鸣人稀里糊涂地就答应了“做造型”，清醒过来的时候发现自己被烫了个大波浪。

“这是什么啊？！”

“这是最近特别流行的‘大玉卷’！多少人想烫还烫不出来呢！我是看您发质好、长得又漂亮，特意给您做——哎，您去哪！”

鸣人夺门而出。

“大叔！”

佐助差点被鸣人撞个满怀：“怎么了？”

“我的头发变成这样了！翘起来了！”

“很好看。”

“好……什么？大叔你说什么？”

佐助弯下腰，把鸣人鬓角的碎发拨到她的耳后，缓缓说道：“我说，很好看，鸣人。”

tbc.

还是发上来吧


End file.
